I want to hold on to all of the people I lost
by skagengiirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Something happened last night, and Graham wants to know what. 3B AU. Gremma.</html>


**SUMMARY: **Something happened last night, and Graham wants to know what. 3B AU.

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE: **I didn't make any thoughts on how Graham could be back in this fic, but I guess something got messed up with the new curse or something. I don't know. Either way, he's here, and Neal didn't die. Set after all the Wicked Witch drama.

The title is a line from the song Timeless by The Airborne Toxic Event. I once asked for songs to add to my Gremma playlist via Twitter and someone recommended that one, and, well, yeah, Gremma is timeless.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I don't own anything. If I did, I would've offered Jamie his return to the show before 50 Shades happened.

* * *

><p><em>I want to hold on to all of the people I lost<br>_

"Hello, Henry," Graham said with a smile as he entered Granny's Diner and held the door open for the young boy, so he could exit.

Henry rushed a smile since he was late for school. "Hey, Graham," he greeted back before he ran off to catch the bus.

Seeing the boy leave he knew that Emma would be in one of the booths. It was Emma's tradition to take Henry to Granny's for breakfast whenever she had him on Fridays. He looked around and found her sitting in the booth at the front of the diner. He caught her eyes, noticing them rolling when she saw him and her visible sigh. He wasn't really sure why, but he knew it had something to do with what happened the night before.

They had been walking down Main Street, just making friendly talk; _hey, how are you, I'm fine, you? Good, good_, etc. It had felt exactly how it was during the time after they'd met, before she caught him outside Regina's. But there'd been no flirting last night. Then Hook and Neal had showed up behind them and interrupted their conversation. They talked about how she had to make a choice. They'd thought that Graham and Emma were – back? – together and that she'd _chosen_ him. She'd denied and they told her she had to make a choice between them. Whether that included him, too, he didn't know, and he didn't really care. Yes, of course he would love to be with her, but he wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. And she certainly didn't have to _choose_ anybody!

He walked up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. He considered just sitting right there, but he wanted to talk to her. From the looks of it, she was frustrated with him and he needed to make sure that she didn't think he, too, was making her choose. Whatever was going on, he wasn't in on it, and he had to let her know. So, he picked up the mug before heading to her table.

He smiled friendly and gestured towards the empty seat across from Emma. "Can I sit?" He asked. When she rolled her eyes, he indicated defense with his free hand. "I come in peace." She nodded then and he sat down. "Would you care to explain to me what last night was all about?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, studying him, but it was obvious that he really didn't know what was going on with the two desperate guys. She leaned back in her seat, sighing. "Hook and Neal have been fighting for my affection since Neverland," she explained. She took a sip of her coffee. "I thought you'd joined the 'festivities.'" She lightly waved her hands in the air in front of her, giving the last word some irony.

"I didn't know there was a contest for winning your heart," he said playing with the handle on his mug. "Where do I sign up?" He tried to joke, but she gave him an angered look and set to leave, but he was quick to add, "_Joking_, Emma" with an amusing smile, but she clearly didn't appreciate it. "Sorry." The corners of her mouth tightened.

"I don't want us to be just colleagues though," he admitted.

She was still Sheriff and had deputized Graham, joining her father, but she was considering giving Graham his initial job back. She never liked being boss. After his death she had only run for Sheriff because he had chosen her to be Deputy, because he'd _believed_ in her and she hadn't wanted to disappoint him.

She looked up from her mug and met his eyes. "Can we at least be friends?" He finally asked.

Her superpower detected that he meant it, that he didn't expect anything else. "Yeah," she finally said. She'd missed him too much for him to just be her Deputy. "I'd like that." She smiled genuinely.

He returned her smile in relief and joy and then leaned back against his seat. "So… Haven't heard that you were in Neverland yet," he mentioned. "Tell me about it?" He asked.

And so she went on to tell him about their journey to Neverland. She relaxed into her seat and went back into the Emma she became shortly after arriving in Storybrooke. They were back to normal and she was finally comfortable in her life.

"Too bad you already defeated the guy." She gave him her 'what the hell' look. "I would've loved to give the kid a beat-down." He winked.

She chuckled. "Wanna be Sheriff again?"

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

Hopefully you'll tell me what you think :) Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
